The Revengers
by xxtuulaloverxx
Summary: A group of women from all different backgrounds, and with all different skill sets, come together to help the world with daily struggles.
1. Chapter 1: Revengers Assemble

Chapter 1: It all started at lunch. It was a dreary Monday and Brenda was going to make a sandwich. Unfortunately Brenda was weak and struggling to open a jar of peanut butter. This was not the first time Brenda had struggled with this. Suddenly she had an idea that would change the world forever. She wanted to form an elite team to help her and others with similar struggles. Being a retired game maker, she knew the best place to find great warriors was the Hunger Games which was conveniently located down the street. Having access to the claw, she grabbed the tribute Tuula. The claw was very tight on Tuula which made her regurgitate Tina whom she previously ate. Brenda determined both had great skills. Brenda was so excited she screamed.

"I have an idea, but you are going to have to come to my office... It's pretty secret." Brenda said quietly.

"I had an idea to form an elite team that could help the world with daily struggles."

Tuula stopped lifting her weights and looked at Brenda with interest. Tina looked up from her book she read when she wasn't running track. Suddenly a pack of wild chickens interrupted the meeting and were calling Tina mom. This happened often since Tina's legs did look like they could snap in an instant and who knows if they are the same orange color because her legs are always hidden behind a way too tight track suit. Then Tuula got up and screeched since she had a horrible fear of chickens and eggs and they all ran into the forest. They all agreed this had to happen. They voted on the name The Revengers for their team. Brenda used some money that she kept in in her microwave for emergencies to send out a commercial for them. Then they got their first call. Tuula got too excited and jumped up and down and a record 15.7 earthquake was recorded. Brenda attempted to look professional by putting a pencil in her hair but it ended up in her ear drum. And finally Tina did a few laps around Tuula to express her excitement. They had all been celebrating so much they realized that they forgot to answer the phone. Brenda, embarrassed, redialed the number to hear the voice of a Mexican man speaking extremely fast Spanish. She did however understand two words... They were "taco" and "burn". That was enough for them to get on their way to help. They hopped in their Oscar Mayer Commercial vehicle and they were off. They stopped for a burger because Tuula got hungry. Once they arrived at the scene the man was on the ground crying while holding his hand. Sheila, a local villager, translated everything he said and they found out he bit his hand instead of the Taco and also burnt his hand on the taco. They grabbed the nearest bandaid and healed the poor man. Brenda hated when Sheila showed off her Spanish so she snarled and "accidently" whacked Sheila into the middle of the highway. The man wiped his tears and asked someone to kiss it to make it better because his mom wasn't there to do it. After that the man invited them into his home for a fajita dinner. During the dinner the man continually said "gracias" and sniffed his bandaid. Tuula and Tina seemed to be fond of Sheila and invited her to be a member of the Revengers. Sheila was reluctant at first but once she saw how badly Brenda didn't want her to join she did join just to be a troll. She had nothing better to do anyway. The man just kept smiling and nodding his head at their English. Tuula was trying very hard not to laugh since he was missing a tooth but Brenda calmed her down. It was getting dark so they packed their stuff and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: Karen

The Revengers had just gotten back home in their ghetto apartment from their previous job. Though only home for 53 seconds Tuula had eaten 89 sardines which Brenda threw up at and Tina tried to steal one but got spit on. Their team iPhone rang with the "Ascending Bells" ringtone. Sheila answered to hear a woman's voice in despair. Brenda pulled the phone out of Sheila's hand. "Hello?" Brenda used her official voice. "I need urgent help. My toucan is stuck in a tree!" The woman began to pant like a dog. "Ok calm down we shall be there in a jiffy." Brenda enjoyed fancy words. Tina, Sheila and Brenda all hopped into their official Revengers attire then helped Tuula into hers with a crane. Once they were ready, they all slid down the fire pole and hopped into their Oscar Mayer commercial car. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the scene only to see a toucan stuck in a tree with the owner hugging the trunk. "To-Can To-Can To-Can!" The woman chanted. "What's your name?" Brenda asked. "Karen! And my toucan who's name is To-Can is stuck in that tree! I let go of his leash!" Karen's cat, Mr. Frumpy Puss, then ran up to her and pounced on her. Sheila braided her hair while she was being attacked. Tuula decided to climb up the tree. There was a loud creaking sound and everyone thought it was Sheila's personal spray tan machine but no it wasn't. It was the tree. Tuula began singing "Timber" by Ke$ha and Pitbull. Suddenly there was a squawk and they all cringed except Tuula who began squirming on the ground as To-Can died a slow death inside Tuula's rolls. Karen was so devastated she ran inside to snuggle with mr. Frumpy puss and later came out with a tranquilizer and Shot the revengers. She then sighed and ran inside to catch the end of the latest soap opera. Just as the Revengers got home they got another call from Karen. "Help! My printer is jammed! Come quick!" Annoyed, they drove back. When they got there her printer was literally covered in grape jam. Tina started screaming her native language, got back in the hot dog mobile and slammed the door crossing her arms. The rest followed, except Tuula who licked some of the jam off the printer before leaving. Once again, they recieved a call. Obviously it was Karen again. Tuula picked up to hear Karen's voice saying with a lisp, "Help me! My tongue is on fire from jalapeños!" Tuula replied, " Just drink a glass of water for crying out loud! Stop abusing our service!" And she hung up. Sheila thought they should check on her but was overruled. Little did they know Karen's tongue was literally on fire which spread to her house and burnt it down before she luckily belly flopped into the nearby pond. Tina read this in the newspaper, laughed, and told Brenda whom presented Sheila with the "I told you so badge" as a joke they thought it was so funny. Then they went to bed to prepare for their upcoming adventures. 


End file.
